Fractured Cinderella
by CyIaNoDiY
Summary: I got really bored, so I decided to make a fractured Cinderella story. Cinderella still gets the guy, it's just a different reason for the ball to have been held. Oh and she doesn't have a fairy god mother. One-shot


Once there was a widower who had a beautiful daughter named Ella. The widower married a rich woman. They were happy with the daughters and women for a year. Then he deliberately bumped into a table to receive bruises, and told a lawyer that his wife was abusing him. He divorced her and was taking half of the money with him. The man didn't want to spend money on his daughter, so he left her with her stepmother. The lady became cheap and fired all her maids and used Cinderella for manual labor, since she didn't need to get paid minimum wage. She made Cinderella clean the house and sweep the chimney, so she was almost always covered with cinders. One day a letter came in the mail. It was from the king. The letter said that the king was really desperate to get the prince a bride. The king was afraid the prince would never get married because he was ugly. So the king was throwing a big party so all the girls of the kingdom would come and flirt with the prince. The king was hoping at least one girl in the entire kingdom wouldn't be shallow, but there wasn't much of a chance, so the king was paying every woman twenty bucks to attend the ball. The wife and her two daughters got all excited. They didn't know what the prince looked like, but he couldn't possibly be as ugly as the king's men had said. The daughters thought that if one of them got married to him, she'd be rich and live lavishly ever after. But the two of them got paranoid. Both of them wanted to get married to the prince. They were convinced that as long as the other one was alive, they didn't have a chance. The two sat in chairs facing each other for days. Then, all of a sudden, they lunged at each other. There was hair and makeup flying everywhere. They fought, rolling around on the floor, until they were reduced to nothing but a mess of tangled hair and destroyed apparel. When their mother found them, she was full of despair. Who would go to the party now? She then saw Cinderella mopping the kitchen floor, and decided that the girl looked more decent than her daughters. Cinderella was so excited. Though she was she had to get a dress and find a way to get to the palace herself. It was the night of the party and Cinderella still didn't have a dress or a ride. She was busy wallowing the thought of what to wear, when a demon butler appeared. The butler said he'd give her some new clothes and a ride to the party. When she heard this, Cinderella was overjoyed. She would be able to go to the party and meet the prince! The man told Cinderella to stand up his eyes looking over the skinny girls figure. He soon set to work measurements in mind, minutes later he draped a curtain around. When the curtain landed to the ground, Cinderella looked at herself in a mirror. She had a long, beautiful, light-blue, strapless dress. It made Cinderella shriek with joy. The man looked around. He saw a mouse and the pumpkin. He once again draped the curtain to hide them from sight. The curtain dropped once more a beautiful horse and carriage outside ready to be used. Cinderella rode the carriage to the party. The butler, who's name was Sebastian, was the chauffeur. He rode up to the palace and helped Cinderella off the carriage. When Cinderella got inside the palace, she was amazed at the elegance. Everything was beautifully decorated and the lighting was ambient. There seemed to be no dark corners. The guard at the front door was handing out twenty dollar bills. Cinderella took one and sat down at one of the tables. She looked around for the prince, but it looked like he hadn't come out yet. The butler appeared, dressed as a noble would. The two danced as Ella waited for the princes arrival. All of a sudden, trumpets blared. The unexpected burst of noise cause the people to grimace. The prince walked down the red-carpeted isle, his looks distrusting most everyone in the ballroom. Only one person wasn't disgusted. Cinderella. When the trumpets stopped, she was the only one who stood up and walked toward him. You could tell the man was hoping to dance with one of the more notable girls, but the demon came up to him and whispered in his ear that if he didn't dance with the girl, he'd be getting the kiss of death. The clock chimed midnight. Cinderella panicked. She was supposed to be home in half an hour. If she wasn't home by curfew, her stepmom would be angered. So Cinderella hurriedly told the prince she had to go. He asked her how he would find her again. She gave him her left boot, the only thing the butler hadn't given her a replacement for. She told him to go around the kingdom, seeing who had the other pair. It took months, Cinderella thought the prince had forgotten about her and sank into sadness. Her mood darkened and she moped around the house looking to keep her mind of the prince. By the time the prince got to her house, Cinderella's shoe was covered in dust. They got married, the butler standing in the shadows of the room. They went on a honeymoon. They had kids and together they ruled the kingdom, they lived happily ever after... The End 


End file.
